Left Behind
by BloomingInsanity
Summary: 'To grow old with you.' She had paused before she said that, but her smile hadn't faltered. He had been a fool.


_Welp. The last one seemed to go well and I like this pairing and am avoiding work, so why the hell not?_

_**Edit:** Crap. All the line breaks I had didn't translate. I fixed them-I think. Sorry for the previous version if you were disappointed/confused!_

* * *

**Left Behind**

It was a simple threat, laughably so. It wasn't logical, didn't even remotely make sense. He had made it out of fear, past loss, the heat that came with battle, and _love_.

_Robin, if you die out there… I'll kill you._

She had looked surprised at first and then she had laughed. They were on the battlefield, even in this brief moment of respite, the threat of the fell dragon hanging over their heads, and she could still laugh. He was serious and had been a little offended but the look she had given him afterwards, the one filled with such warmth and happiness that even he could see it, had assuaged him.

_I'll stay safe if you promise to do the same. I want to grow old with you._

'To grow old with you.'

She had paused before she said that, but her smile hadn't faltered. He had been a fool.

* * *

Lon'qu had known, had been among the first to know exactly what she was. Fear had hit him, briefly, but being who he was he couldn't allow it to exist for long—or at least he wouldn't acknowledge it. He had told her to hell with fate, they would take this dragon down. She was his wife and he'd be damned if he let anyone take her from him.

She had looked so sad and so happy at the same time. He thought that he choked that seed of fear down, but instead it grew roots in his stomach.

_I love you, Lon'qu. I was so lucky to have met you._

Why hadn't he seen it?

* * *

She was fierce in battle, danced across the terrains felling one enemy after another. It's what had caught his eye in the first place. The soldier's of the Ylissian army were each fierce, frighteningly so under her guide, but Robin was something else. He had noticed it quickly: a pause in her steps when she was on the battlefield where something would gleam in her eyes. At first he had thought it a weakness, but never was she distracted. Not on the field.

She was a sight to be seen: shockingly white hair, the oversized trench coat, a gleaming blade and a sparking tome in both hands. At first glance she didn't look it, but she could fell ten risen in a sweep. Long before they were married the words had slipped out of his mouth like a fool. He had felled another risen and turned to see her finish off the last in their area. Her hair was mused, her eyes bright, her shoulders heaving as she panted. She looked deadly and he had been entranced.

_You look… lovelier than ever, Robin._

He hadn't even realized what he had said until her shocked gaze had landed on him. He had felt his face heat and immediately looked away. There had been a moment of terrible awkward silence and then her laugh had broken the silence.

_Thank you. I must say I have never been called lovely in the middle of battle. You are quite handsome as well, if I say so myself._

He had looked back to see her earnest smile before and though he hadn't known it at the time, his heart had been lost.

He was terrified of women, his reason something heartbreaking that he still carried, but he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

* * *

It had only taken a few moments. He had vowed the day he married her to watch over her, to be the other half she needed, but she was gone from his sight for only a few moments, and that was all it took.

He had felled a risen and turned to see how she faired. He felt the world, and his heart, come to a stop.

He watched as she pushed Chrom out of the way in front of a woman that looked identical to her, as she lifted her hand, as she made the final blow. It felt like everything inside of him constricted at the same time and he forgot to breathe as a hole opened up in his stomach and sucked out his lungs.

He was moving before he could think.

"Robin no!" It was a hollow shout in his ears. Both he and Chrom reached for the tactician at the same time, but neither ever touched her. Instead his hand slipped _through_ her.

It was shock that stilled him in his place, his arms falling back to his side, his sword barely gripped in his hand. He stared at her and she gave him a smile, the cowl of her cloak pulled low over her eyes. Her feet were already gone and he could see through her as she rapidly disappeared.

"I love you. My last thoughts are always and forever filled with you and Morgan—the reason I did this. I want you to be happy, Lon'qu."

Her voice was strong, but she must have thought him a fool. He had known the purpose of that cowl served more than to hide her identity during battle. He wanted to shout at her, question _why_, but he knew why.

* * *

He found her in her tent, eyes glued to a book in her hands, a mountain more behind her. He hesitated before entering completely, the tent flap closing behind him. She didn't look up and briefly he mused on how she could be so alert in the battlefield and so blissfully ignorant otherwise. It stung a little too. As of late, he noticed her immediately when _she_ entered _anywhere_.

For a moment he watched her, the white sheen of her hair, the intent study in her brown eyes. Beautiful wasn't the right word, though definitely applicable. No, Robin was awe striking. It was more than just her looks that Lon'qu noticed and that left him dumb found. It was her strength, her intelligence, and mostly _her will_.

He nearly considered backing out, trying later, but he threw the idea aside immediately. Whatever this was, it had gone on long enough. He wasn't the type of man to quit something. Not even this.

He cleared his throat.

_Er, Robin? May I have a word?_

The ring felt like a hot brand in his hand.

* * *

"This is not the end of you, woman," he growled, restraining himself from reaching out to shake her, but she was already half gone. Her smile faltered for a moment. His frown, it seemed, was permanent. "You—will return quickly."

There was a pause, the upper buckles of her coat disappearing into the air like white sand, and then her smile broadened, two silver streaks falling down her face from beneath her hood. "Yes."

His hand reached out reflexively to wipe away her tears, but he stopped short. Her smile stayed, even when it disappeared with the white light, and then she was gone.

* * *

Ummmmm, yeah. I don't know. Haphazard at best. Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!

I have a feeling I'm probably going to be writing a good deal more about these two… I don't know if that's a good thing or not.


End file.
